


Teddy's Bear

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: ***Tissue warning - baby Teddy misses his parents***Teddy Lupin is a little boy who knows how to let the world know what he wants. The world had better be ready when his hair turns pink...





	Teddy's Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Based on a prompt found by Starrnobella
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48244740362/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> **** You might want to grab a tissue or two ****
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48244654631/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Gin, please tell me you put it in the bag.” Harry’s frantic voice could barely be heard above Teddy’s screams. “Teddy, breathe. I’ll find it. Please, just breathe.”

Ginny looked up to see her harried fiancè and his frantic godson, both, on the verge of tears. Bright pink hair and bright red cheeks were a sure sign that this was going to be a long night. Teddy was usually a good little boy, but today had been a bad day. Today was May second. Another year without his parents and another ear infection to make him feel worse.

Early on, those who took care of him, had learned that Edward Remus Lupin was a child who knew what he wanted and was not shy about letting his wants be known. As soon as he had hair on his head, he used it to let the world know which person he wanted. Black for Harry, curly brown for Hermione, and salt and pepper for his grandmother. Andromeda. He even turned it red for Ginny or Ron, but that always caused confusion and chuckles if Harry took him to a Weasley family gathering. 'Pass the sleepy, screaming baby’ was frequently played at those gatherings and Molly usually ended up the winner - the one who got Teddy to stop crying and sleep.

Molly was also the person who had come up with a solution when Teddy started turning his hair pink, blue, purple or sandy blond. “Why don’t we make him a bear?” she had asked Andromeda, one long evening when Teddy was crying and his hair keep switching between pink and blond. 

“What good will a bear do?” Andromeda asked as she rocked Teddy in her favorite chair. “He will still miss his mother and father and I still cannot make them appear.”

“Do you have any of their clothes? Something that they would have worn after he was born, something that feels like them?” Molly asked as she reached for Teddy. “Something that we can turn into a bear for him to sleep with.”

Andromeda dug through a battered trunk she kept in the corner of her sitting room until she found Remus’ favorite coat and Tonk’s favorite sleep shirt. “Will this do?” she asked, hugging the mementos to her chest. “There wasn’t much to save.”

“Perfect. You take Teddy and let me work some magic.” Molly handed Teddy back to Andromeda and pulled out her wand. “Just a snip here and a tuck there and our Teddy will have his own bear.”

Teddy’s eyes grew big and his tears slowed as he watched Molly work her magic from his grandmother’s lap. Molly’s magic floated through the air as pieces of cloth separated from the garments to create a new treasure, a teddy bear, just the right size and with just the right amount of stuffing for a little boy to squeeze.

The bear’s body was made Remus’ coat while buttons from the coat became eyes and pieces of Tonk’s sleep shirt became the lining of the ears and paws of the bear. 

“All done, Teddy dear.” Molly smiled as she handed the new bear to Teddy. “Just a little piece of the ones you miss the most.”

Teddy wrapped his small arms around the bear Molly handed him. Snuggling his head into the crook of the bear’s neck, Teddy fell asleep.

Those who loved Teddy soon learned never to go anywhere without that bear. Pink hair and no bear meant tears and terror for anyone who forgot Teddy’s bear. 

“Gin, please,” Harry plea broke through Ginny memories. “Please tell me you packed the bear in his bag. He is burning up and his hair has gone for blond to pink to blue to purple. I hate today anyway and so does he. It’s like he knows. II can’t get the fever potion in him until he stops screaming and I can’t get him to stop screaming until he has his bear and …”

Ginny smiled as she reached into the bag at her feet. “I never pack the bear, honey. I charmed the bag to acquire the bear the minute it leaves his room. The only time the bag won't get the bear is when he has it.” Ginny pulled out the well loved bear and floated it towards the harried pair in the doorway.

Teddy stopped crying as the bear floated in front of him. “Come on, little man. Time to feel better.” Harry grabbed the bear out of the air and handed it to Teddy. “Now that you have the bear, can we PLEASE take the potion. I promise it will make you feel better.”

Teddy wrapped his arm around the neck of the bear and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. Letting his hair turn from pink to black, Teddy sighed “Kay ray.” he mumbled. “Love you, bear. Go bed, ray?”

“Yes, Teddy.” Harry whispered as they headed back to Teddy’s room. “Take your potion and let Bear have his. Then you can both go to bed. I love you, Teddy.”

Harry smiled as he felt Teddy’s breathing changed to the deep rhythm that meant sleep would soon follow. “Love you, ray.”


End file.
